My Little Yugi
by Funky Egyptian
Summary: Yugi's mother has finally been reunited with her son. And after they explained who Yami was by telling of the Battle City Tournement, the gang has a few questions about Yugi's childhood. Oneshot. No Yoai


A/N: This fic takes place after Battle City, when everyone was all grown up and Yugi's grandfather has died. And this is in his mother's POV

Summery: Yugi's mother has finally been reunited with her son. And after they explained who Yami is by telling of the Battle City Tournament, the gang has some questions about Yugi's childhood. One-Shot

* * *

Here I am. I've finally found Yugi again. But what am I doing? I'm sitting in here with Yugi and his friends, while they're trying to explain who this "Yami" person is. Apparently Yami is the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle or Yugi's alter ego or something like that. Even though I told them I believed what they said, they insisted that they tell me about the Battle City Tournament to explain exactly who Yami was and how they had met him. Oh well, I am sort of glad they insisted, because I am a little curious about what had happened. 

"Is something funny, mom?" Yugi asked. Oh dear. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh; this isn't exactly how I pictured my and Yugi's meeting.

I pictured it would be like a movie or something; I would go to my father's, Yugi's grandfather, shop, now Yugi's shop, and I would tell him that I am his mother and, oh, I don't know, maybe he would smile and say "Really mom? I've missed you so much. I'm so happy to see you again." Or something like that, but instead he looked at me like I was crazy and after much convincing, he believed me and just had to introduce me to his friends. Oh well, apparently a lot more has happened in Yugi's life than I thought, like he managed to solve that old puzzle I tried when I was young. And he has made new friends and apparently, he has helped save the world.

But right now they are in the middle of telling me about a very dramatic duel that took place between Mai and "evil Marik", which is nothing to laugh about.

"Oh, it was nothing, Yugi." I really should stop daydreaming and pay attention to what they're saying.  


* * *

They have, just now, finished telling me about how they were trapped in a virtual reality world by Noah and how they had to defeat the "Big 5" and about Ganzburo Kaiba. 

"Do you think Noah and Ganzburo lived?" I hope they did.

"Um, no, Mrs. Mouto. I don't think so." Mokuba answered.

"Oh..." Poor Noah. Poor Ganzburo. How I miss them.  


* * *

They have just now finished telling me their story. I smiled. I am so proud of my little Yugi. He and Yami were victorious over Marik. 

"Well, now what?" Tea wondered out loud. Good question, maybe I could talk to Yugi alone, without all his friends gathered around?

"Hey how 'bout we learn about Yuge's family? You said somethin' about him having an older brother..." I stared at him. Is he serious? I looked at Yugi. He nodded. Fine. I'll try, but I'm not sure if I really want to tell them right now. I looked down at my hands and said, "Yes, Yugi has an older brother-"

"What's his name?"

"Tristen! Don't interrupt!"

"Geez, Duke, I'm sorry." I can feel tears swelling up. I blinked hard. I can't cry, not now. "His name was... Noah." I looked up at Yugi, his eyes were wide. Do you remember, my little Yugi? "His name was really Noah?" Joey repeated.

"You know, I only now to people two people named Noah." Seto said. Seto _Kaiba._ You are not a true Kaiba, how dare you even call yourself a Kaiba. You were the one who killed my husband. But I will not hold a grudge against you, for you are Yugi's friend. And besides you only know one person named Noah.

"But what about Noah from the Bible?" Serenity added.

Yugi giggled, "Okay, so we know three." Alright Seto, you were right. You do know two Noah's. But I'm sorry Yugi, you are wrong.

"Ooh. Moneybags was wrong."

"Shut up, Wheeler." Before their argument could get any worse, Yami finally spoke up, "But where is Noah now?" I sighed. I'm sorry Yugi. I can't tell you everything. Not here, not yet. I took a deep breath and said, "He passed away. When he was about ten years old. Yugi, you were about five."

"How?" Yami asked.

"A car accident." I let out a small sob. Noah, oh how I miss you.

"What about Yuge's father?" Oh. I don't think I could possibly... I looked at Yugi. He nodded. Oh alright, I'll try. "Yugi's father was rich, and he loved Yugi and Noah very much. And we had very happy life... until Noah died. He was devastated. He started drinking and well..., I was scared he would hurt Yugi or me. So I left, and took Yugi with me." I sobbed a bit. "But I couldn't support both me and Yugi so I sent him to live with my father, or his grandfather."

"But wouldn't that mean that your maiden name was Mouto? What was your husband's last name?" Mai asked.

"And what happened to Yugi's dad?" Seto wondered. Oh, I think you know the answer to both those questions_ Kaiba_. You may not realize it, but you know the answer to all of these questions.  
I looked at Yugi. A tear fell from my eye. I'm sorry my little Yugi. "After we left he, for some reason, got thrown in jail, and once he was released, he committed suicide." I started sobbing. Oh Yugi. I'm sorry. I-I lied to you. I'm so sorry, my little Yugi. Yugi suddenly spoke up, "Why wasn't I told about his death?" Yugi whispered. I took a deep breath. "Yugi, I was only told of his death... recently." Do you remember, my little Yugi? Do you remember who they really are? I'm sorry. I won't- I can't tell you what really happened, or who your father really was and how he really died. I'm sorry my little Yugi.  


* * *

A/N: Short and sweet. :) 

A/N: If you haven't figured out who Yugi's big brother he is: Abiak Haon and his father is Abiak Orubznag (hint: it's written backwards) Review!


End file.
